


Another Peril of Parenthood

by melancholie



Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel), Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: First Person, Fluff, Other, Parenthood, mc pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholie/pseuds/melancholie
Summary: Takes place shortly before the start of Season 4 of the Alex storyline when Jason's is really starting to be able to use his Aura.  Mostly about Alex and MC's relationship not Jason but he's discussed.





	Another Peril of Parenthood

My phone lets out the distinctive chime of Alex’s ringtone and I pick it up hitting the video button.

“Hey there”

It’s been decades, but I’ll still never get used to the way they way they smile at me, the look in their eyes when they first see me again, the warmth in their voice at every greeting. “Hey. Where are you?”

“Grocery store. What’s up?”

“Jason is in trouble. The school called.”

“Oh no. What happened? Should I go get him?”

“That’s okay, you can finish up there, I was about to head out of here anyways. I’m not entirely clear on the details but I guess there was some sort of … scuffle on the playground and Jason chose to handle the situation with his aura which as we know is not exactly under control.”

“Oh gods. So he didn’t just get in a fight on the playground, he got in an aura fight on the playground.”

“Well according to the principle Jason is adamant that he was ‘protecting Logan’, not ‘fighting the big kids’.” That makes me smile and Alex gives me a look. “Wait, why are you smiling? He got in trouble.”

“I know and we need to talk to him about using his aura. But he has a little crush on Logan and the other kids pick on Logan and … he’s just so your son. And it's adorable and that makes me so happy, Alex. I love you both so much.”

“You’re so mushy today, sure you’re not pregnant again?” Their voice is teasing and I roll my eyes at them. “Joking, obviously,” then the teasing is gone replaced by seriousness and warmth, “but I don’t have to be.”

My breath catches in my throat and I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes for several moments. “Alex … this isn’t the time...”

“I know. But … I was thinking about it and … we can talk, tonight, if you want to.”

“Yes,” it tumbles out of my mouth practically before they even finish speaking, “Yes, talk tonight.”

The look on their face is one that has always warmed my heart and it doesn’t fail to do so now.

“Good. I’ll get Jason and see you at home soon?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

I’m about to hang up when they stop me, “Babe?”

“Yes?”

“Will you get the wine we like?” 

I laugh, “I already did.”

The look in their eyes before they hang up says even more than another “I love you.”


End file.
